Hold On
by FallenTruth
Summary: What if Ren was too late and HoroHoro had died when attacked by Hao's minions? Yaoi minor HoroRen of course!Oneshot undergoing rewriting


**FallenTruth: **Now the thing is I always wanted to know what would have happened if Ren had been too slow and HoroHoro had died. I know I am sorry I don't mkean to keep hurting him in my fics I just can't help it. I don't ownShaman King and never will. (goes off to find sugar)hehehehehehehe!

Hold On

HoroHoro felt exhausted unable to function. His eyes were blurring the image in front of him. His attacker was swinging his weapon down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren racing to his side, but he wasn't going to be fast enough,

"Hold on Horo!" Some small desire to strike back at the Shaman about to kill him shot through HoroHoro. He staggered upright and called on all his strength.

"Koloro into the Ikupasi." Then the other Shaman struck, yellow hit blue and exploded into a flash of white light. When it cleared it was possible to see both Shaman on the ground, but the attacker stood up slowly leaving HoroHoro alone on the ground.

"One down four to go." Ren reached the two as the Shaman spoke and knocked him backwards as far from the Ainu as possible. He knelt lifting Horo into his arms and sprang away moving quickly to Faust's side.

"Do something." There was an edge of pleading in his voice. Faust took the still body and lay it on the ground. In death HoroHoro looked so much smaller. His skin was waxy and Faust sighed,

"Ren he has gone. He's dead." Ren's eyes narrowed concealing his tears,

"Then bring him back." Faust sighed and bent to his task,

"I'll try." Ren spun stopping a blow that would have sliced him in half. He knocked his attacker back just as Ryu and Chocolove reached his side.

HoroHoro saw a bright light before him and blackness behind him. In the void a voice boomed out,

"Choose where you will go to the good or the bad." Horo felt confused He had no idea where he was and his last memories were of pain. Was he dead? "Choose!" The voice sounded angry as he stayed still He looked around to see figures in the darkness, creatures of despair and in the light were his friends. Ren at the front of them beckoning him.

"Is this a choice between life and death?" The voice boomed out,

"Yes between a good life or a bad death." Ren's beckons grew harder to resist.

Ren and the other two staggered beneath all the attacks. Ren grimaced; he would not let them near Horo again. He should have been faster and saved him. Pain in his heart threatened to cripple him. He felt tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. Behind him Faust spoke,

"I need more Furioku. I don't have enough on my own. I've bandaged him up, but now I need to call him back before he chooses himself. No one has ever chosen the right way back to life." Ren gritted his teeth,

"Bason shield spirit form." A layer of yellow light suddenly surrounded the Shamen. "Ryu, Chocolove help Faust. I'll keep the attacks out." The other two rushed to Faust's side and he told them what to do. Re groaned under the weight of all the attacks. He glanced back at the other Shamen. Could they not move any faster? The attacks grew harder and Ren was forced onto one knee. He quickly regained his footing, but knew he was losing. Their attackers also knew it and doubled their attempts to break through. Ren was knocked off his feet and lost spirit control. He watched the next attack racing towards them helpless to stop it.

"Go Morphin!" A British voice spoke and suddenly there appeared a shield in front of them made up of Lyserg's dowsing string. The attacks bounced off and their opponents looked stunned. Ren turned to Lyserg who was now running towards them, "You protect the others. I'll attack Hao's minions." Ren nodded regaining spirit control.

Faust looked down at HoroHoro willing him to live; there was no way he could call him. He had tried but something was blocking him. HoroHoro had to choose on his own and no one had ever been successful. The other two were just as locked into the fight for Horo as Ren and Lyserg were in theirs. He looked up to see Ren holding against his opponent and Lyserg taking on another. He saw movement and looked up to find their third attacker flying towards them. The other two stared up as well as Lyserg appeared in the way. He cried out as he took the hit and crashed to the ground. H e was helpless.

HoroHoro stood alone on the line between light and dark. He looked into the light at Ren and felt tears on his face. Ren was beckoning him still and his limbs were shaking from the strain of not going to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and spoke,

"I choose." He stepped backwards into the darkness falling away from the light.

Ryu cried out,

"Lyserg no!" Ren raced forward lifting Lyserg into his arms; he wasn't too late this time. He raced back to the others. The three hovering over Horo were so distracted by what they saw that they didn't notice HoroHoro's body jerk and his chest begin to rise and fall. The three stood leaving HoroHoro's body Faust spoke,

"We have to worry about the living before the dead. There is nothing more we can do for Horo." Ren nodded stiffly feeling his heart being ripped from him. He was unable to look at HoroHoro who lay there so still. They all stood pulling up what little Furioku they all had left to create some sort of defence. HoroHoro's eyes sprang open blue light emanating from them. He seemed more. As if his death had changed him and how could it not? He felt the danger and stood. His friends were too busy to notice him. He saw the three attackers flying towards them. He merely raised his hand and they all froze in mid leap. He closed his hand into a fist and they shattered into thousands of pieces. His friends spun to see him standing there light flowing from him. HoroHoro smiled at Ren,

"I heard you." Ren remembered the last words he had shouted to Horo before he was struck down. HoroHoro's eyes widened and the glow around him vanished. He fell forward straight into Ren's arms. Horo looked up into Ren's amber eyes that were filled with tears. The others left discreetly taking Lyserg with them.

"II thought I lost you Horo."

"You can never get rid of this Ainu, though it was close for a while. You saved me Ren." HoroHoro stood up again facing the smaller Chinese boy.

Ren wanted to tell him more than anything how he felt. They were all going to face Hao and what if he died or even worse. What if Horo died again? Then he would never know the truth. He opened his mouth to speak and then stopped himself. Horo smiled at the Chinese boy,

"Ren if there is something you want to say?" Ren looked at him and pushed him onto the ground and straddled him.

"Never die ever again or I will kill you myself. I love you, you stupid Ainu." HoroHoro grinned at the angry boy,

"I love you too Ren." Ren's eyes widened and he bent down kissing Horo passionately. Horo responded and soon the two were gasping. Ren got off Horo reluctantly and helped him to his feet.

"When this is over Horo we are going to spend an entire day free from distractions." HoroHoro blushed and Ren laughed.

"I l…look forward to it. For now let's save the world." The two raced off towards the others. HoroHoro took hold of Ren's hand and the Chinese boy looked back at the other. He saw the Ainu blushing a deep red and just smiled. They continued running together.

The End

**FallenTruth:** I have a feeling I read something like my ending somewhere and I have a horrible feeling I might have stolen it. If I have FORGIVE ME (throws self down at feet of marvellous author) I am not worthy. Please do tell me if I have stolen this especially if it is from you. Bye. Please be nice. (puppy eyes)


End file.
